


Innocence & Instinct

by spyder_m



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spyder_m/pseuds/spyder_m
Summary: Makoto Niijima, a fledging Police Officer, has recently transferred to the Inaba Precinct from Tokyo. Tasked with interrogating the culprit of an assault, she comes to suspect that there may be more to the case than some of her colleagues and superiors are letting on. AU
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37
Collections: ShuMako Mini Bang





	Innocence & Instinct

Inaba was a peaceful town.

Stretches of trees replaced the towering office blocks and apartment buildings that Makoto had grown accustomed to. There were many parks in Tokyo, of course, but they were only a temporary respite. Eventually, you had to return to the bustling metropolis.

Here, she was beginning to notice so much of the world that the city drowned out; the call of wildlife, the rustle of leaves and fresh, open air.

The atmosphere, the change of pace was welcoming and gave Makoto the sense that she was going to enjoy her time here.

Though, she could not become too lost in admiring the scenery, as today marked her first working as part of the Inaba Police precinct.

Having long admired the Detective Prince, Naoto Shirogane, Makoto was excited to grow her fledgling police career in Inaba. To solve crimes and serve the citizens in the same town that she once had.

At least, that was her hope. 

“Man, you sure got the rough end of the stick, huh? Leaving the big city for this place?”

The cheery voice startled Makoto, eyes darting toward the young woman who’d approached her. Her upbeat demeanour and bright, dyed hair was surprising, seeming at odds with the station’s otherwise bleak, professional environment. Still, her beaming smile was friendly, hard not to return.

“R- really? What makes you say that, Satonaka-senpai?”

“I mean, the city is just so much more exciting, right?” Satonaka shrugged. “The Mafia, the Red-Light District, drug trafficking. You never get to see that sort of action around here. Shame, cause it’s not like there’s much else to do.”

Considering Satanoka's words, Makoto's hand rested against her chin. She supposed Satanoka was right. Though, her feelings on the matter were a little different.

Makoto found it refreshing to escape the cramped subway carts and throngs of people that packed Tokyo’s streets; a flurry of lights and activity. It was a place where the citizens were passing strangers, all blending in with one another. It made her wonder how much crime was hiding in plain sight, impossible to spot amongst the crowd.

Yes, the crime rate in Tokyo was high and provided more opportunity for action. But, rather than relishing the challenge, the very thought of trying to combat it all, was… overwhelming. Makoto felt that living and working in a city where such injustice ran rampant reflected poorly upon her, and the Police Force as a whole. It seemed that, no sooner had they finally managed to solve a crime, five more had cropped up in its place. 

It was hard to get any sense that you were making a difference.

It was for that reason that Makoto decided to transfer from the city to somewhere smaller, at least for a little while. She wanted to give herself more manageable goals, building her confidence and experience as an officer first. If she were to try and tackle something as daunting as Tokyo now, she’d likely get burnt out.

Inaba was a small town, made up of families, young children, and elderly couples, where most of the locals knew one another by name. After the loss of her father, it was a place Makoto felt she could find redemption in protecting and serving.

“You may be right…" Makoto answered after a moment. "Although, wasn’t there quite an infamous serial murder case here a few years ago?”

“Oh, uh… That’s right.” Satanoka answered with an uneven chuckle, seeming less sure of herself. “That was a long time ago, though. Things aren’t like that, normally.”

Makoto lifted an eyebrow, surprised by the sudden, nervous shift in Satonaka’s tone. It was an odd response, given hat just she’d wished their town would see more action, moments ago. Though, it was understandable that a serial-murder case would be a sensitive topic, especially one that was still fairly recent. Despite her interest, Makoto decided it would be best not to press the issue for the time being. 

"Still, it'll be great to have you around, even if there isn't much to do.” Satanoka said after a moment, changing the subject. “But hey, none of that senpai stuff, okay? You’re gonna make me feel old. Chie is fine.”

“O- oh. My apologies.”

"No need to be so formal, shesh. I feel like I have no manners!"

Makoto’s head ducked slightly. It felt disrespectful to speak so casually with a superior, someone four years her senior, yet Chie seemed insistent. She didn’t want to seem closed off or unreceptive to her kindness. Makoto bit her lip, torn over what was the appropriate response. 

With a roll of her eyes, the older woman shifted closer, putting an arm around Makoto’s shoulders. Makoto surged forward with a stumble, off-balance, surprised by the shorter girl's strength. 

“I’ll have to show you around, sometime. Treat you to the local delicacy. That should help you loosen up. You like grilled steak, right?”

"Y- yes. I think I'd like that."

The stammer carrying through Makoto's voice made her flinch, unsure as to why she was so ill-at-ease. 

Though not unwelcome, Makoto felt rigid and awkward in their one-armed embrace, the affectionate gesture unfamiliar to her. Yet, it carried a warmth and closeness that she recognised, had longed for since her the passing of her father. 

She hadn't had many friends growing up, devoting most of her free time to studying and practicing entrance exams. Makoto had been driven to be successful, to make it into one of Tokyo's most prestigious Universities so that she could ease the burden left on her sister's shoulders after the passing of their parents. 

In the process, her social life had suffered. While she was certainly cordial with many of her peers, none of them were particularly close. Even more sadly, it was Makoto's devotion and drive to succeed that would eventually drive a wedge between her and her sister. Her decision to apply to the Police Academy deeply upset Sae.

She had called it foolish, saying that ultimately, devoting her life to such a cause could see her end up like their father, losing her life to uphold some lofty ideals. The words stung for Makoto, who had always looked up to their father and his devotion to upholding justice. She had always aspired to follow in his footsteps and saw it as a way of keeping her connection with him alive.

Makoto loved and admired her sister, the only family she left. Nothing was more precious to her. She appreciated the hard work she did to provide for them, the pressure was under to succeed and the stress her job constantly gave her. Yet, she couldn’t stand for her slandering their father’s memory, or speaking ill of her dreams. Especially not when she was doing it to ease some of that stress their family was under, to try and make her sister proud. She said as much, her voice beating furiously off the walls of their apartment, that if it was naïve to believe in pursuing what was right and true, then perhaps Makoto didn’t want to be part of her world. 

As her heart rate slowed, her fists unclenching, the realisation coursed slowly through Makoto, as though she were sinking into ice water. 

She had lashed out at her sister.

Perhaps it shouldn't have come as a surprise when Sae didn't join Makoto for dinner that evening. She barely offered her a passing glance when she left later for work. That had been the last time they'd spoken before she left for Inaba.

Makoto had sent her a text the day she departed but was yet to receive an answer back. It was painful to accept, but… it seemed that she and her sister were different people now, and had grown apart.

After potentially severing one of the few bonds she had, Makoto was more reciprocal to Chie's attempts at making friends. Besides, it made sense that she should become well acquainted with the other officers. After all, they could be facing potentially life-threatening situations together. Having a good rapport would be crucial. They needed to be able to work well together, to learn each other's strengths and weaknesses and how they could best compliment them. 

It became apparent, quite quickly, that she had things in common with Chie. The older woman spoke animatedly about how she'd learn to fight, imitating her favourite kung-fu movies, and how she had wanted to become a police officer to hold accountable those who preyed upon the weak.

Makoto could relate to her enthusiasm, having always secretly felt the same way about Yakuza films. It impressed her to learn that Chie was mostly self-taught, making her curious to spar and see how her Aikido might work against a different fighting style.

Their merry conversation was interrupted, however, by the crackle of a voice over the radio.

“Come in. We’ve received reports of a domestic disturbance. Requesting assistance from any available units.”

Chie lifted an eyebrow upon hearing the call.

“Huh. Maybe I spoke too soon?”

“W- what’s going on?”

“I guess we’re going to find out. Hold the fort, rookie. I shouldn’t be too long.”

.

Makoto grew antsy waiting alone at the station.

As much as she tried to focus on completing some paperwork, her eyes were constantly drawn towards the clock. They had been gone for awhile now and Makoto couldn’t shake the feeling that something was amiss.

Her apprehensions were soon calmed by the sound of the doors pushing open, the patrol team returning. Makoto rose from her desk as the officers filed in, trying to find Chie’s familiar face amongst the crowd. Hoping, perhaps, she could provide some answers.

Instead, the officer who approached her was one she couldn't quite place. They had likely been introduced earlier, but their name was lost to Makoto. Their eyes narrowed on her, voice clipped as they instructed;

“Niijima, get in there. We need you to take their statement.”

Makoto blinked, unsure at first if she had heard correctly. She glanced through her periphery, trying to gauge if perhaps she had misheard, if there was another officer nearby who the instruction had been intended for.

Yet, from how the officer’s gaze held her, it seemed the request was serious. Apprehensive, Makoto bit her lip. This was unusual. Why would they want an officer who hadn't been involved in apprehending the culprit to take a statement? Particularly one who had only just been assigned to their station? It didn’t add up. Perhaps there were more pressing matters they needed to take care of? Shaking her head, Makoto suspected it wouldn't be wise for her to protest. 

“Right.” She nodded, reaching to take the folder they were holding out.

She flicked through the pages, hoping they would provide her a brief insight into what exactly had occurred. Though, to her confusion, as her eyes scanned the file, Makoto noticed that several blocks of text pertaining to the incident had been blacked out. Much of the personal information relating to the accuser appeared to have been covered up. Her brow furrowed, that was odd. Could it be they would face some kind of danger if their identity got out?

“Is something the matter?”

Makoto flinched, not realising the officer had still been watching her.

“N- not at all.”

“Then get moving.”

With a nod, Makoto was directed towards the interrogation room where the culprit was being held. When she felt herself slip out of their lingering gaze, Makoto took a moment to collect herself. Her hand settled at the door as she swallowed, releasing a study breath. It wouldn't do to let nerves rattle her. 

Resolute, her grip tightened around the handle, the door dragging open with a low creak. 

The scene waiting for her had not been what she expected.

From what she had briefly scanned of the report, the culprit was being charged with assault for attacking a man on the street unprovoked. A witness on the scene had verified as much. Yet, she couldn't shake the flash of doubt she felt upon seeing who was waiting in the interrogation room. He seemed so young, hardly any older than her. His eyes were wide and terrified, holding her at a distance as she entered, shielded by the dark bangs of his hair. 

Her stony expression faltered briefly. Could someone like this really be capable of committing something so heinous Makoto shook her head, lips setting back in a stern line. She couldn’t allow herself to be emotionally swayed. For all she knew, this was an act. She'd come across her share of manipulative crooks before.

She would need to remain professional.

Taking a seat across from the culprit, Makoto set the clipboard upon the table, her voice piercing through the otherwise silent room.

“Your name?”

His eyes narrowed in confusion, tracing the file that she’d placed down; his file. He didn’t answer, suspecting she already knew. In truth, it was a deliberate, obvious question, something intended to give Makoto a window into the man's body language when he spoke honestly. More importantly, a control she could compare his answers to if she suspected he was lying; a means to tell if anything about his demeanour changed. 

“Your name?” She repeated, her tone firm but otherwise neutral.

The clench of his jaw eased as an exhale broke from his lips. Eventually, he relented. 

“A- Amamiya Ren.” 

“Alright then, Amamiya-san. I'm going to ask you to tell me exactly what happened.”

Amamiya scowled, eyes flickering toward the wall on his right. Her brow lifted at this shift from his initial, meek disposition.

"Not in the mood to chat?" Makoto prodded. 

“I… I didn’t do anything wrong.” He punctuated through gritted teeth.

“Is that so? Well, we have a witness who claims otherwise.”

Her retort struck a nerve, Amamiya's eyes bulging as he shifted forward. His voice was lifted by a sudden, unexpected strength.

“She’s lying!" He exclaimed. "He was the one who attacked her. I was only trying to help.”

Makoto's instinct had been to recoil at the outburst, anticipating an attack. But she held steady, instead, coolly responding.

“Who are you talking about?”

As quickly as that burst of determination had taken him, his confidence was shaken by her question. His eyes lowered as he hunched languidly back over the table.

“The guy saying I attacked him." He admitted eventually. "It was still dark out, and I couldn't recognise him. But he was drunk, and trying to make a move on her. Even when she said no.”

“Let's say you're telling the truth. What reason would the witness have to lie about something like that?”

“I’m not sure. He was able to manipulate her somehow. I think he had something on her that she didn’t want to get out. They were mentioning something about money…”

Makoto frowned. For making such bold claims, Amamiya was certainly foggy about the details. Yet, she couldn't discern any tell in his body language that indicated a false testimony. His eyes held hers as he spoke those last words, a sincerity radiating through them.

From cases she'd work on in the past, Makoto understood that when overcome by shock and adrenaline, it wasn't unusual for victims and witnesses of crime to miss or forget small details. It was the reason why the police often emphasised the importance of victim's paying close attention to their assailant's face, as it later made providing information and tracking them down easier.

With that in mind, Makoto sensed there was some merit to what Amamiya was saying. That perhaps, the wavering in his voice wasn't a sign of lying, but rather being genuinely unable to recall details and being conscious of how guilty that made him appear.

The fact that the alleged victim hadn't turned up at the station to make a statement was... unusual. That their details had been seemingly stricken from the case report only added to that suspicion and could indicate they were someone in a position of power. But... who could have such an influence over the police?

Still, she would not allow her expression to reflect as much, still the stoic mask of professionalism.

She wouldn't allow one testimony to completely sway her.

Certainly, it had opened her eyes to the case being more layered than she had initially expected. But it was still important that she needed to consider all the available evidence before drawing a conclusion.

Perhaps it would be best to touch base with the chief.

.

“Sir? Are you… sure about this?”

“Is there a problem, Niijima?”

There was something about the Inaba Chief of Police that didn't sit well with Makoto.

The hard, grizzled expression and folded arms painted him as cold and unapproachable, the exact antithesis of how she remembered her father.

That troubled her. The fact that someone who was supposed to protect and serve the community, left her feeling like a burden simply for trying to make a conversation. How was anyone in the town supposed to feel safe, or that they could rely upon the police for help?

Pushing her worry down for the moment, Makoto held resolute, wanting to focus on her immediate concern.

“Well, it’s just... What I am hearing from the culprit on this assault case doesn't quite match up to the details of this report.”

“And you believe them?” 

“Well… I think at the very least there is cause to investigate further. All we have to go off of is the victim’s word.”

An exhale drew deeply from the Chief's body, his palms pressing against the desk with a creak as he pushed himself back to his feet.

“It would be a waste to devote time and resources to such an open-and-shut case, particularly when there are far more pressing matters to deal with.”

Makoto frowned, after speaking with Chie and reading over some of the paperwork detailing recent police investigations, she wasn’t sure what pressing matters he was speaking of exactly. The department didn't seem particularly busy. The doubt that had started to fester in her chest was spreading. Why would he lie to her? Particularly about something that could be so easily verified. His lips parted, silencing any hope she had of protest. 

“He will be kept in custody until his hearing. If there is enough evidence to prove his innocence, it will surely come up in court. But until then, the available evidence points to a guilty verdict and he will be held accountable. If you wish to continue as part of this precinct, you’d do well not to question that. I’ll ask you not to bring this matter up further, is that clear?”

Makoto's eyes lowered, the warning that permeated his tone loud and clear. 

“Y- yes, sir. I understand.”

.

Growing up, Makoto had always been taught to respect authority, and those in positions senior to her. From the teachers who instructed her in class, to those who held power in society, shaping the laws of the land.

Perhaps it was the result of being a policeman's daughter.

She had always been obedient and toed the line, trusting that those above her had the best intentions. Perhaps that was why she had been the one asked to interrogate Amamiya. Because, of her fledgling position in the precinct, of how she carried herself, they believed that she wouldn’t protest. That she would turn a blind eye for the sake of maintaining her standing.

Right now, though, Makoto was beginning to have doubts.

The Chief was being unusually stubborn about the culprit’s guilt, unwilling to listen to reason, and Makoto found it... odd.

Why Amamiya, this case, in particular? Did the Chief hold some kind of grudge against him?

From what she had read of Amamiya's record, he did not have any prior criminal history. He had graduated from Yasogami High with respectable grades and seemed well regarded amongst his peers. He expressed interest in studying at Tokyo University and looked to have a bright, academic future. Of course, there were several cases throughout history you could point to where upstanding citizens suddenly snapped, commiting atrocious acts, but those were anomalies.

Besides, from what she had gauged of Amamiya in their interrogation, his demeanour didn't match what Makoto had come to recognise in most criminals she'd dealt with. Amamiya, left meek and shaken by his arrest, didn't strike her as capable of committing assault. 

Makoto sighed, fingers massaging at a throb building in her temple.

The duty of the police was to uphold the law, to ensure that evil doers were held accountable and; perhaps more importantly; innocent people were protected. That was what her father had always told her. Yet, right now, what she was seeing seemed to contradict that.

She couldn't say for certain Amamiya was innocent. Yet, at the same time, she didn't believe his guilt was as foregone a conclusion as some were suggesting. They had to provide any evidence that definitively condemned Amamiya.

The police were dismissing the case without proper investigation, and Makoto suspected there may have been ulterior motives. Perhaps someone involved who didn't want their name to get out and be linked to such a scandal. 

If that was the case, Makoto wanted to know who and what was their reason for covering it up. Were they hiding something of their own? In order to do so, she was going to need to gain Amamiya's trust. That way he might be able to shed better light on the incident.

Makoto couldn’t stand idly by and allow someone who may have been innocent be punished. It would go against her principles, her justice.

Yet, she felt powerless to act. She did not have the influence to speak out. Few people would likely want to work with her, for fear of their livelihood. There was Chie, but the two of them alone wouldn't be enough.

The Chief had already reprimanded her. If she was caught working on a case that wasn't assigned to her, and she'd been given strict instructions to steer clear of, she might not be given another chance.

But... If she were able to find damning evidence, surely they wouldn’t be able to dismiss her.

That wouldn’t be an easy feat, though. It didn’t seem like she would be allowed access to any of the resources necessary to further investigate this case. As far as the higher-ups were concerned it was essentially closed.

For that reason, Makoto didn’t feel confident in pursuing it alone. It could be dangerous. She’d feel more comfortable if there was someone else helping, watching her back. 

“There you are!”

Shaken from her thoughts, Makoto felt a flood of relief as she caught sight of Chie rushing down the hall toward her.

“Chie?”

Chie came to a stop within arms reach of Makoto, taking heavy breaths. Had she only just made it back to the station? What had been going on? 

“What happened?”

Makoto bit her lip, the urge to turn to her new friend replaced by doubt as she recalled her conversation with the Chief. She worried that, like the others she had dealt with, Chie would dismiss her concerns about the case. 

Though, from the look in her eyes, Makoto sensed that worry was unfounded. Though Makoto didn’t know her particularly well, Chie was someone who, unprompted, had made the effort to reach out to her, to try and make her feel welcome. A contrast to the other officers. 

It gave Makoto hope that perhaps the entire situation wasn’t beyond her, after all. 

“I was hoping you might be able to tell me.”

“Huh?” Chie blinked. “What do you mean? I heard that you were the one who interrogated the perp.”

“Yes. Although, I’m not quite sure if they’re the guilty party here.”

“What makes you say that?”

“It’s complicated, but… Wen I spoke with him, his story didn’t match what was written in the case report at all. I wasn’t entirely sure if I believed him at first, but after speaking with the Chief…” As Makoto began to trail off, Chie’s hand caught her shoulder, encouraging her to continue. 

“Hey, what happened?”

“There’s something strange going on here, and I’m not sure I could live with myself if I just blindly let it slide. I want to know for sure, at least that way my conscience will be clean. But, I’m not sure if I can manage it alone.”

“You seem pretty sure about this. Alright, we’ll need to be careful, but I’ll help you out.”

.

While working back in Tokyo, Makoto had been approached by a distressed looking young woman outside of Shibuya station, who claimed that she was being followed.

She was attractive, with wavy, blonde hair and blue eyes rare to Japan, features that would certainly attract unwanted attention.

From the way her focus drifted as she spoke, gaze anxiously stirred over her shoulder at the sound of passing footsteps; Makoto sensed that this was a danger she'd faced before. Concerned for the woman's safety, Makoto agreed to walk with her through to Central Street, hoping that her presence would be enough to drive away any stalkers.

Unfortunately, this did not prove to be the case, as it wasn’t long before she felt the woman tensing up beside her, a shadow looming behind them at a distance. The stranger's pace was slow and deliberate, sticking close to their trail even when Makoto would make sharp turns, or abruptly changed directions.

It quickly became apparent that they were being followed. 

Eventually, Makoto came to a stop at before the main entrance to the station, turning to confront their pursuer. Her open hand hovered over the baton holstered at her hip, knees dipping into a defensive stance.

She relaxed her posture slightly as the man emerged from the shadows, not what she had expected. He was tall, but looked rather gangly, hardly an imposing figure. Still, Makoto knew better than to underestimate someone. He eyed her, curious.

Makoto would learn that the stalker in question was Yusuke Kitagawa. At the time, a student at Kosei High and pupil to the Master Artist, Madarame.

When asked about the woman, Kitagawa seemed shocked by the accusation levelled against him, instead claiming that he had no interest in her as someone of the opposite gender, but only as an artistic muse. He had been hoping to find the opportunity to ask if she would pose for his next piece.

Though slightly miffed by his comment, the woman appeared relieved and, strangely, interested in the artist's proposition, revealing that she was a part-time model. The name Madarame in particular, stuck out to her; a renowned artist whose work she recognised. The opportunity to appear in one of his proteges' pieces was one that she did not want to pass up.

After discerning that his intentions were harmless, if a little eccentric, Makoto decided to let Kitagawa off with a warning, once it appeared the woman would not be pressing any charges. Though, she made it abundantly clear that there would be consequences should such behaviour persist on his end.

As a starving arts student who would never have been able to cover the legal fees, Yusuke felt indebted to Makoto leniency and had offered her the use of his artistic skills as an expression of his gratitude. At the time, Makoto had dismissed his offer, unsure of how it could have been of use to her. Fortunately, he had been insistent that she take his card, just in case something came up.

His talent could really come in handy to Makoto now, as she wouldn't be able to rely on any of the official police sketch artists without raising suspicion. If she were to uncover Amamiya's alleged victim, she would need to employ the skill of someone else with artistic talent.

Though, there was one issue; Kitagawa was based in Tokyo. Makoto didn’t think it would be fair to ask him to come all the way out to Inaba, particularly when he already seemed to struggle with money and she wasn't sure if he’d be able to cover the train fare. Not to mention, bringing him into the station would likely raise suspicion.

For a while, it didn’t seem feasible.

Though, as Makoto approached the cell where Amamiya was being held, she was confident in the work-around she had come up with. To be safe, she had asked Chie to remain on the lookout and warn her if there was anyone heading for the holding cells.

Sadly, it didn't seem that Amamiya was adjusting well; if the way flinched at the drone of his cell door opening was anything to go off of.

Though, his shock did appear to settle as he noticed her approach. Something almost akin to relief instead crossing his features. 

That was a relief. She must have been earning his trust.

"Good morning, Amamiya-kun. How are you?"

Makoto cringed. She had only meant to strike up a pleasant conversation, but the question was rather inappropriate given Amamiya's circumstances.

Surprisingly, Amamiya smirked, eyes tracing the confines of his cell.

"I suppose it could be worse, all things considered."

Makoto blinked, taken back momentarily by his words. Strangely, the comment brought her relief. No matter how cynical, he must have been in a better mood if he was making jokes.

"Well, I suppose that’s one way to look at it. Anyway, there's someone with me I'd like you to meet."

Amamiya watched Makoto, curious, as she took out her phone, holding it before him.

A cramped looking studio filled the screen, cluttered by canvases, empty instant-meal packages, and paint splatters crossing seemingly, every visible surface. Perched at his desk, a sketchbook and array of pencils spread out before him was Kitagawa. His hand lifted in a languid wave.

"This is Kitagawa Yusuke, a graduate of Kosei’s School of Fine Arts." Makoto continued. "He's going to try and help us paint a better picture of your accuser. Kitagawa-kun, this is Amamiya-kun."

"It's a pleasure." Yusuke's head dipped slightly.

Amamiya blinked, expression blank, slowly processing the sight before him. His head hung as slouched forward, bangs guarding his eyes as a tired sigh overtook him.

"I appreciate the offer, Niijima-san, but I'm not sure how useful this will be. I really can't recall much of that night, let alone how he looked."

Had it not been for the bars that separated them, the other officers in the nearby vicinity, Makoto may have acted on the temptation to reach out and rest her hand against his shoulder, to offer comfort. Despite every instinct within her sensing such an act would be inappropriate. Her hand bunched into a fist against her side. 

"I understand, Amamiya-kun." She nodded, holding his gaze. "But please understand, I am trying to help you. Anything you give can make a difference. Even if it's not perfect. We may be able to discern their identity based on some of what you've said."

"A- alright, I'll try."

"I'm glad." Makoto smiled. "Now, Yusuke. Please try not to take any creative liberties. We need to be able to recognise them. So, just a simple portrait, if you would."

"Very well. If that is what you wish." Yusuke replied, holding his pencil at the ready.

“Whenever you’re ready, Amamiya-kun.” Makoto nodded.

"Well... I remember that he was bald... and wore dark glasses, with orange lenses. He also had a black goatee."

Slowly, with her encouragement, Amamiya was able to piece back together details of the night, his accuser. Her speakers crackled with the sound of Yusuke’s pencil as it scratched diligently against the paper. Every so often, Kitagawa-kun would turn his pad toward the screen, showcasing his progress and Amamiya would offer feedback; a jaw needing to be sharper, eyebrows thinner.

For the most part, though, Kitagawa-kun lived up to his retribution, being able to draw quite detailed, accurate sketches, even when Amamiya-kun was vague or uncertain in his descriptions.

The portrait progressing before his eyes helped to spark memories of the night that had slipped away.

It wasn’t long before the face was formed in clear, complete detail.

“That’s him.” Amamiya-kun declared eventually. “That’s the guy.”

"Hmm, interesting." Makoto said, observing the portrait closely. "Given some of the things they said on the night, we can discern that it's someone in a position of power. Perhaps a politician?"

"Yeah, I think you're right." Amamiya nodded. "Based on how he was dressed, if not a politician, a bigwig of some kind. Now that I think about it, I remember him saying something about the police being his bitches."

Makoto winced. It was no wonder Amamiya was hesitant to place his trust in her. He was under the impression that the police were all under the thumb of the man who had accused him. It was shocking that she had managed to progress this far.

Still, from what she could gleam, many of the details of Amamiya's story held up. If the accuser did have influence over the police it would explain their identity had been scrubbed from the official records, how the Chief had been so vaguely dismissive of her requests to pursue the case further.

Based on their appearance, and some of what Amamiya had described, there was one name that Makoto kept coming back to. 

Masayoshi Shido, a representative of the National Diet. A man who’d recently made the news after forming the United Future Party and expressing his intentions to run for Prime Minister.

That would certainly explain why he wanted this case swept under the rug. Such a scandal would sully his chances of making office. Even if he were painted as the victim, it would raise questions, like what was he doing in Inaba? It was information that could be held against him in smear campaigns. 

It wouldn't be easy to fabricate a lie as intricate as this one... Unless he had planned it all beforehand?

Still, Makoto tried to detach herself from the testimony Amamiya had given, from how little she had been able to dig up on the victim and the suspicions that gave her. She needed her to look at the case as objectively as possible.

She needed to dismiss her own biases and worries about Inaba's Police department, but... It wasn't unheard of. Her father had even spoken out against corruption in the force in his own precinct.

"Very well. I thank you, Amamiya-kun, Kitagaway-kun. This has given me a lot to think about.”

.

Cyber Crime was something outside of Makoto's realm.

Though it had been covered, briefly, in her time at the Police Academy, her knowledge was very basic. She studied the material out of obligation, knowing full well that it was not a field she intended to pursue.

When news of the cyber-terrorist group Medjed struck, all Makoto knew was what she read or heard about. While the group was on the Police's radar, they were assigned to the relevant department to deal with.

It was fortunate, as Makoto wasn't sure she would be of much help. She wouldn’t have the faintest idea of how to approach them, let alone combat their crimes.

It was strange then, that Alibaba; a prodigious hacker and founder of Medjed; decided to reach out to her.

It had been Makoto's spontaneous decision to visit a café in Yongen; one her sister had often spoken highly of; that sparked it all. Thanks to her busy work schedule, Sae didn't have much time to herself, but any she did usually went towards indulging in one of their blends.

Stopping by there herself, it didn't take long for Makoto to understand why. Though she had only visited in the hopes of seeing her sister, it would be rude of her to wait in the establishment when she wasn’t a customer. So, Makoto took the owner up on their offer to try the House Special. The quality of this roast was far beyond anything she had sampled in the city, spoiling her for any other coffee.

She would then become something of a regular, enough to engage in friendly conversation with the owner, Sojiro Sakura; Boss, as he was known to his patrons.

Perhaps if she’d known Alibaba had fitted wires throughout the place, Makoto mightn’t have spoken so candidly.

Nevertheless, the young hacker had overheard her mention being a police officer in passing, a piece of information that stood out to her, and she held onto.

In the days that followed, she managed to get a hold of Makoto's private phone number and contacted her with a tip off on Medjed, claiming to know the members' identities and exactly where to find them.

The message, sent from a blocked, unidentified number, had seemed like a prank to Makoto. Yet, when she responded expressing her doubts, Alibaba offered defiant proof, hacking into the police's website and plastering her image over the front page.

While her hacking prowess gave her the means to stop them, or even expose their identities, she couldn't hold them accountable for their crimes. That came down to the law. Their cybercrime division had not had any luck stopping them, thus far.

When Futaba had learnt that Makoto was a cop, she felt compelled to reach out to her, sensing that that could be her chance to stop Medjed for good.

While Makoto had no reason to doubt Alibaba's credentials, and could even gain a sense as to why she opposed Medjed's actions, she was curious. Unsure as to why, of all places, she had Boss' cafe bugged? 

She recalled Boss mention having a daughter in passing, which made Makoto wonder if there was a connection. If Alibaba may in fact have been her. While she could have easily looked up Sakura-san's file and found out the identity of his daughter, forming a better picture of who she was working with, Makoto didn’t want to upset Alibaba.

She had her reasons for wanting to remain private and Makoto respected that.

Besides, betraying that trust would be to her detriment as Alibaba had proven to be an invaluable asset to Makoto with cases.

If anyone could help track down the identity of their mystery man and helped compile evidence against him, it was her.

.

_Alibaba. This is Officer Niijima._

_I would like to call in a favour if it’s not too much trouble._

_Ah, Champion of Century's End! Alright, who are we cooking?_

_I wish you'd stop calling me that._

_And no, it’s nothing like that._

_I need whatever information you can uncover on Masayoshi Shido._

_Oooh, the politician? You’ve got my attention. Could be tough, but I’ll manage._

_I’m sure you will, Alibaba. I believe in you._

_Also, is there any chance you might be able to get around a Police Firewall?_

_Please. You know who you’re talking to, right?_

_I’ll be counting on you, then._

_By the way, Alibaba. I was wondering._

_Has that prosecutor been stopping by the shop lately?_

.

It might have been foolish of her to return to Tokyo, that small cafe in Yongen, on a whim; nothing more than a hope that she might run into Sae there. To waste the one day she had away from the stress of Amamiya’s impending trial and trying to keep up with her regular workload so as not to arouse suspicion, travelling hours back into the city.

Though, Makoto found a silver lining in roaring down the expressway on her motorcycle, feeling the fresh, country air whipping against her face. It was exhilarating; a momentary escape from the frustrations and restrictions she had faced in trying to fulfil her duty.

She also relished the much-needed opportunity to clear her head and think about what she might say to her sister.

Knowing her as long as she had, Makoto could already imagine the arguments Sae might make, and was mentally constructing ways in which she might be able to win her over.

She could have easily gotten in touch with her, or arranged a time to meet beforehand. But it seemed pointless. Their chatlog had remained inactive since the day she had left, and an answer likely wouldn’t come.

Her sister's schedule was sporadic, and she rarely had a moment's reprieve. Even if it was a Sunday, she’d most likely still be in her office, plugging away. Still, it was a chance Makoto needed to take. There wasn't anyone else she felt she could trust enough with this task. 

If she needed any other motivation, there was always the prospect of a good coffee.

The cover of trees and gleaming blue skies she’d come to know soon transformed into skyscrapers and sprawling expressways. Before Makoto knew it, she was wheeling her bike through a familiar, narrow alleyway.

The chime of bells at Leblanc's entrance welcomed Makoto, as she slipped through the front door. Sakura-san occupied his usual station behind the counter, lowering the paper and adjusting his glasses. His tired expression brightened upon noticing her, an easy, knowing smirk. 

"Well, it's been awhile, Officer," he greeted. "I wasn't expecting to see you any time soon. I thought you'd forgotten about us."

"I'm afraid the coffee in Inaba could never replace yours, Boss."

"I'm glad to hear it. Shall I start on your usual?"

"Please."

Eyes scanning the store quickly, Makoto was relieved to find the store free of customers, one of the benefits of coming on a Sunday. Many patrons would be out and about, making the most of their weekend. 

It was fortunate, as Makoto didn’t particularly want there to be an audience for this discussion.

Retrieving her laptop from her bag, Makoto began loading up some case files to keep her occupied. She wasn’t sure how long she might have to wait, but she wanted to use that time constructively.

As she settled into her work, every so often, her eyes would lift from the screen, flickering toward the entrance as a new customer filed in. With each patron, Makoto’s hope began to diminish, wondering if she had made a mistake. Though, as the lunch-rush passed and early-afternoon began to set in, her patience would be rewarded, when Sae stepped through the front door.

Swallowing, Makoto held her breath as she rose from her seat. 

Looking up from her phone, Sae's eyes widened momentarily, before settling back into a hard, neutral expression. A shift, perhaps imperceptible to anyone who didn't know her as well as her sister.

Makoto stewed uncomfortably in the silence that followed, unsure of how Sae would respond; half expecting her to turn and leave without a word. However, to her surprise, it was Sae who would initiate the conversation. She took a seat before the counter, a sign, perhaps, that she hadn’t made any immediate plans to leave.

"I didn't expect to see you here," she said, setting her bag on the stool beside her.

“Well, you spoke very highly of this place. I was curious. Are you not happy to see me?”

Tension permeated through the gaze held between the two siblings as Sakura-san focused on preparing her order. 

Reading the hostile energy between them, he broke the silence by setting Sae's coffee down on the counter, with perhaps more force than necessary. 

"You know what?" He said, slipping the apron over his head. "I just remembered I need more apples for tonight's curry. I'll leave you two to it."

A wry smile crossed Boss' lips as he passed Makoto. His hand briefly rested upon her shoulder, as if silently offering her luck, before he locked the door behind him. 

Makoto glanced toward Sae, who appeared more interested in sampling the first sip of her coffee. Savouring the rich aroma, she set the cup down with an exhale. 

“I take it there’s a reason for your being here? Or do they not have cafes in Inaba?”

“Well, none up to Boss’ standard. But… you’re right, I did have an ulterior motive for coming to see you.”

“Go on.”

“I was hoping you might be able to represent someone," Makoto began, slipping forward the folder of case files. "Amamiya Ren, currently being held in custody over an assault charge. He's due to face trial next week.”

"Seems fairly straight-forward to me.” Sae answered, her eyes only briefly brushing over the pages. “Victim found injured on the scene of a crime with a witness verifying their involvement.

"It's... more complicated than that. It seems that many of the details surrounding this case are being covered up. We found evidence to suggest that the case involves a major, political figure, and that they're in fact the perpetrator here. They've exerted influence over the police in order to protect their image."

“Is that so? Well, even if things are as you claim, the fact remains that in cases such as these, those accused have a 99.9 percent of being found guilty.” Sae answered, curt and matter-of-fact, as she set the folder down, returning to her coffee. “I’m sorry, but I’m afraid I can’t help you.”

“So, I should just give up?” Makoto continued to press, undeterred. “Just let innocent people be punished? Even when there is information out there that can clear their name? Don’t you want to do what is just?”

“What was just was never a concern for me," Sae's voice rose. "All I was worried about was looking out for us. Winning cases to ensure we had the most secure future possible. I had to set my own morals aside.”

“I understand things were hard for you, Sis. I am so grateful for the sacrifices that you made and the future you were able to provide for me. Doesn’t that make you want to do everything you can to make sure no one else has to suffer in such a way? What if I were the one in a situation like this? How would that make you feel?”

Sae’s eyes widened as she absorbed her sister’s words, there was an eerie familiarity to the conviction that laced them. Something she swore she had heard before. As though, before her eyes, Makoto grew into someone older, more confident than the sweet, obedient girl she had helped raise.

She must have been serious about this case, doing what was right. Coming all the way out to Yongen, just to ask her this favour. Especially when she was a phone call away. It made sense.

“You really are so much like dad.”

The mention of their father surprised Makoto. It wasn’t a subject Sae liked touching upon. For Makoto, it was a good sign, an indication that her sister was opening up and that perhaps she could press the conversation further. 

"So you'll help me out?"

"I can’t make any promises that their name will be cleared."

"I understand, Sis." Makoto nodded. "As long as you do your best. That’s all I ask."

Sae blinked, surprised that simply honouring Makoto's request was enough to bring such happiness. It was entirely possible that she would be unsuccessful in defending Amamiya. The pressure Sae felt to succeed. She had always reassured herself that what she was doing was for Makoto. Yet, it seemed that had never mattered to her. 

All she wanted was for Sae to do what was right. 

.

With the severity of the allegations being mounted against him, Shido could no longer afford to brush off the case of his assault as he had initially hoped. Though still vehemently denying any involvement, or that he was even in Inaba at the time, he realised that to not make an appearance in court would only further raise suspicion against him, potentially damaging his reputation. 

So, for the time being, his Prime Ministerial campaign was put on hold, as the investigation Shido had hoped to keep under wraps became public. Still, it would be little more than a frustrating setback, a formality. Even ruling aside his status as a popular, political figure, he was still the alleged victim in this case and the Courts would lean heavily in his favour. 

There was no reason to be concerned. 

At least that was what he believed, until he stood before the court and began to see the evidence being presented against him.

With Alibaba’s help, Makoto had managed to procure footage from a nearby security camera that not only clearly identified Shido as the instigator but captured the incident from several angles, verifying Amamiya-kun’s story and effectively silencing any potential counterclaims of doctored footage. 

The fact that several, detailed alterations and redactions had been made to the case files, covering up the perpetrator’s name, was also brought before the court. 

Shido couldn't believe what he was seeing. He had clearly ordered the Police to strike any information or evidence that linked him to the case, yet somehow the defendant had been able to get their hands on it? 

It seemed that even if he were to win, footage surfacing of him intoxicated in Inaba would leave a serious blemish on his name, particularly after he had denied being there. Rumours about him spending taxpayer money on lavish vacations had gotten out before and hadn’t been easy to make die down. It would more than likely be held against him in campaigns by his political opponents. 

Though, perhaps the most dangerous of all, was Sae, who corroborated each piece of evidence, ruthlessly holding Shido and his attorneys to account. Her stern, thorough questioning left any witness unfortunate enough to be cross-examined by her squirming behind the bench, fumbling over their words. 

They had even managed to identify the woman who'd been a witness on the scene, assuring her that she would be safe if she took to the stand to give a true recount of what happened and that when Shido was sentenced for his crimes, she wouldn't need to be afraid. He wouldn't be able to hold anything over her anymore. 

Despite the odds being stacked heavily against Sae; the danger her career and even wellbeing could face should she not succeed; she did not waver for a moment, fighting with valiance and confidence. The pressure was something she had become more than familiar with; overcome, in the past, with the need to win in order to provide the most secure life for her family. 

Though, her motivation, this time, was born from pride and determination to defend what was right, a virtue that her sister had helped instill back in her. Makoto watched proudly from the stands as the judge ruled in favour of the defendant, crossing with her sister’s. She could see Sae’s hard, resolute expression falter, shifting into a soft, familiar smile that stirred warmth in Makoto’s chest. A sense that she finally had her sister back. 

Shido's hopes for Prime Ministership were quickly squandered as the man was held, pending further investigation. With many of his crimes still coming to light, the Judge wanted to hold off on sentencing Shido until all of his offenses had been accounted for. 

To Makoto's pleasant surprise, news of his hearing encouraged other victims to step forward, unveiling other similar, past incidents involving Shido, many of which had been covered up by the police. It also seemed there was going to need to be an internal investigation into the force, to combat the corruption and poor handling that had been brought to light by this case. It relieved Makoto to hear, alleviating worries in the face of her colleague’s disapproval, that she had been wrong to follow her instincts. That her suspicions surrounding the case had not been unfounded. 

Though, perhaps what brought her the most relief was knowing that Amamiya Ren had been found innocent and could now walk free of all charges laid against him. That, for as much as had been shaken, Makoto could still have faith that what was just would rise above all else. 

Finding a chance to break away from the throngs of press bombarding him with questions, Amamiya approached her outside the Courthouse. 

“Officer Niijima,” he greeted with an earnest bow. “ I cannot thank you enough.”

The prospect of being a free man brought a noticeable light and purpose to Amamiya’s eyes; in contrast to the dark cloud that shrouded him during his incarceration. His expression appeared relaxed as it focused upon her. His smile was endearing, dare she say, handsome. Makoto flushed at the sincerity of his words, gratified to know she had made such a difference. Still, her hands waved in front of her chest, feeling his gesture, unnecessary. 

“Oh, there’s no need, Amamiya-kun. I was simply doing my duty. I couldn’t live with myself if you had been wrongfully punished and I knew that I could’ve stopped it. Besides, I wasn’t working alone. I couldn’t have done this without my sister, or Kitagawa-kun.”

“That’s true.” Amamiya nodded. “I suppose there are a lot of people I owe thanks to. But you… You were the first one to believe me.”

Makoto was the first to break their prolonged gaze, feeling her blush deepen. Words of praise and gratitude were not something she was familiar with. In the small town of Inaba, she could really gain a sense of the lives that she had touched. 

“Say…” Amamiya spoke up after a moment. “I was wondering if, well… If you might be willing to make some time for me. I heard you only recently transferred here and thought I might show you around as thanks. It’d be a good way to try and shake the media off my back too.”

“I must say, the result from today’s court case does call for a celebration. Although, I did already promise a work colleague I’d let her show me around.”

“Oh. I see.”

Despite Amamiya’s neutral tone of his voice, Makoto could sense the air of disappointment hanging over him as his shoulders drooped. She bit back a chuckle, not wanting him to think she found amusement in his dismay. But, she couldn’t help it. His reaction had been cute. 

“Though, there was one thing. If you happen to know somewhere that serves good coffee, I'd love to hear it. I miss the café I used to visit in Tokyo.”

“Oh, is that so?” His grin flashed, debonair once more. “Well, I actually happen to be quite good at making coffee myself. Perhaps you might be willing to try some of mine?" 

"Yes,” Makoto nodded. “I think I'd like that.”

If possible, the smile lighting his features grew ever brighter, waking a flutter of nerves in Makoto’s stomach. 

"Great! I just got my phone back too! Here, let me give you my contact info.”

With a nod, Makoto offered up her own phone for him to take. Her hand ripped back with a jolt as their fingers brushed together. 

“By the way,” he began, a mischievous tone of voice that sent shivers coursing through her. “I put my name in as Ren. It’s what my friends call me, and I have a feeling we’ll be getting to know each other well. I'll see you around then…”

As if she hadn’t been overwhelmed enough, he had the audacity to wink at her before slipping away with a languid wave. Collecting herself, Makoto’s phone almost flew from her grip as Chie snuck up behind her, nudging her playfully in the side. 

"What was that all about, huh?"

“I-It’s nothing.” Makoto answered, trying to keep her voice steady, hoping the colour in her cheeks wasn’t too noticeable. “Although, if it’s alright with you, I might need to reschedule our tour around town…Are you free this afternoon? ”

“Say no more! After how long that trial lasted, I was getting hungry for steak. Come on, let’s go!”

Chie took her arm, enthusiastically pulling Makoto into step beside her. A fond smile pulled at her lips, as Chie spoke animatedly about where they could go first. 

She was truly beginning to enjoy her time here.


End file.
